


A Swimming We Will Go

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill, Isabela, and Hawke are finishing up a long day at the Wounded Coast. Merrill convinces everyone to have some fun splashing in the water. Short, one-shot, just to get my writing muscles going again--plus, there never seems to be enough F!Hawke and Merrill around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swimming We Will Go

“Do you think we could go swimming later?” Merrill asks, eyes scanning the horizon of the cliffs. They’re only an hour or so outside Kirkwall, but the Wounded Coast could have been worlds away from the crowded streets of Darktown.

  
Marian Hawke wiped some sweat and blood from her brow, “I don’t see why not. Maker, it’s hot out.”

  
Isabela looked uneasy, awkwardly rubbing at the back of her neck, “Are you sure? There are all sorts of rocks and shipwrecks along the water here…I just don’t think it’s very safe.”

  
But Merrill wasn’t listening, “Look at the sunlight over there! The water looks like it’s covered in jewels, Hawke. I didn’t see anything like this when we came from Ferelden.”

  
Isabela rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same. It was like traveling with two excitable children…who happened to carry massive magical staves.

  
Marian stumbled down the path, Merrill tugging on her robe sleeve impatiently, “Come on! Let’s go.”

  
Giggling like children, the group stumbled to the sparse shoreline below.  
Isabela stood with her arms crossing her chest, smirking as Merrill splashed Marian across the face, “There! That should get off some of the blood!”

  
Marian raised her hands up, “Hey! I’ll have you know it makes me look very fierce.”

  
But in trying to get Merrill back, Hawke accidentally got some seawater on Isabela’s beautiful dark hair. “Hey, I actually brushed this mess today!” Isabela tried to look cross, but eventually her competitive nature came out as well, “You’ll not beat me. I’m Queen of the Eastern Seas!”

  
Merrill grinned with mischief, “All right, your highness, come get us then.”

  
If any marauders or Tal-Vashoth wandered by, they likely wouldn’t have bothered the group. After all, how much of a threat could three young women be? They looked more like students escaping their tutors for a day at the beach than a trio of strong warriors. (Although, anyone who got too close would be in for a nasty surprise.)

  
Isabela laughed and sat on the sand, out of breath, ringing water out of her now soaking hair. “All right, I give up now. It’s not fair, though, it was two against one. I demand a rematch some other time.”

  
Hawke and Merrill grinned, clasping hands in victory.

  
Merrill smiled, “I am going to go change. If I walk back to the Alienage like this, I’ll smell like a bog.”

  
Hawke raised an eyebrow, “You brought a change of clothes? You planned this?”

  
Merrill didn’t answer, but gave a small wry smile and a little bow.

  
Hawke just chuckled and plopped down on the sand next to Isabela, “That girl…”

  
Isabela suddenly looked very different when she looked at Hawke; her eyes seemed to look very soft and compassionate, as if she was watching a small animal fall asleep.

  
She spoke up, “You and Merrill…there’s something there, isn’t there?”

  
Hawke’s face turned slightly pink, “I…well, she is rather cute.”

  
Isabela just snorted, “Mm-hmm…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, and I just wanted to write something to get my brain going again after not writing in a while; also because there is an underwhelming number of stories with F!Hawke and Merrill and it's a really cute pairing, imo. I want to try my hand at writing more. Stay tuned!


End file.
